1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable packaging system and more particularly to a reusable packaging system for spider-type chair bases with each base having a hub and five spokes where the system includes support trays having about the same length and width as a standard pallet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging systems have been in existence for many years including packaging systems for handling multiple items bundled together. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,239; 819,259; 3,910,411; 4,088,225; 4,170,297; and 6,056,121.
Packaging frequently concerns itself with enclosing an item or items to be transported in the smallest volume consistent with item protection. Another consideration is the ability to stack packaged items on a standard pallet so that the packaged items can be easily moved by a forklift truck. By standard pallet, it is meant a pallet having length and width dimensions of about 42 inches by about 48 inches.
Spider-type chair bases are particularly difficult to efficiently package because of their awkward shape.